


Empty [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (only briefly and not used), Cults, Gen, Knives, abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 8; Cult AU] Janus wakes up alone.
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Empty [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 8: Where Did Everybody Go? [Abandoned]

_ October 1st. 12:15 am.  _

Janus woke with a start. 

His heart rate quickly increased as he stared around the empty motel room.  _ Where the fuck did everyone go?  _

He swallowed and grabbed his knife off the bedside table. When he’d fallen asleep, Patton was right next to him, Roman and Logan on the other bed. Logan was talking about making a food run, but where was everyone else?

He flipped the blade up and peeked through the peephole. The parking lot, still shiny and wet from the rain, was empty. Janus swallowed as dread settled heavy in his stomach. 

_ They wouldn’t leave me. They wouldn’t leave me.  _

He kept his knife close as he headed outside. The cute receptionist would be able to tell him if they left or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short one, the next one will be much longer (and also set in the past)


End file.
